In Which Sid Semi Plans Andy's Seduction
by kaworuFanboy
Summary: post  ToyStory3 Andy and Sid hang out, get horny, and "explore." YAOI peoples.
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters! This abomination was brought to you by a totally nonshipping fanart of TS3 Sid and Andy meeting and the myriad of gay fiction stories on ...Enjoy.

Andy cringed at the grungy apartment he'd just stepped into. It was so disgusting, even compared to his dorm room, where at least he and roommates washed dishes and sprayed Febreeze on stuff.

"What's that smell?" He ventured to ask.

"Oh, probably the burnt pizza from last night and some beer I spilled."

"SID, I'M GOING TO HURL."

"You pansy."

"I'm going to hurl and then freaking clean some of this pigsty up and then hurl some more."

"What are you, a gay neatfreak? You actually said "pigsty" I mean cummon man, you sound like some old granny."

"Shut up, I'm serious, and why do you have beer you're only nineteen, drinking age is 21!"

"What, you've never had any before? Jeez dude, you're so goody goody."

Andy had managed to clamber into the small kitchen behind the living room and had already thrown away the burnt pizza.

"You're helping. You're going to die of poison or something living like this."

Sid rolled his eyes as he set his car keys into a fishbowl of change and sticks of gum. He grabbed a garbage sack and started picking trash off the ground in the kitchen and living room, and pretended that he didn't notice Andy sneaking peeks at his ass each time he bent down to grab something. He grinned to himself and kept his face away from his old neighbor, excusing himself to throw the trash bag into the dumpster. He did his best to wipe the smirk off of his face before returning to his apartment, but when he opened the door he couldn't keep it away.

There stood Andy wearing an apron (where the hell did that come from?) scrubbing at dishes vigorously, and unknowingly making seemingly dryhumping motions against the counter. Sid wanted to grab him by the hips and start something right then and there, but then Andy turned around and with a confident smile said,

"Look, it's already fit for a hobo!"

"Hey, it was only meth lab grade before, lay off." He walked into the kitchen and chuckled but was met with a horror stricken Andy. "I'm kidding bro."

"…Just worried for a sec, that's all."

"It's alright. Yeah, I know I don't look upstanding or anything but I got morals too. And the floor DOES look a lot nicer than before." He leaned against the kitchen counter next to Andy and the sink, he'd probably regret it since the corners weren't rounded and dug into his skin. There was a bit of an embarrassed pause.

"When do you have to get back to your dorm?" Sid asked.

"Ah, uh, nmm, I've only got one class tomorrow. If I skip it then I don't really need to get back until Monday…" Andy tried to start washing another fork.

"Oh, you wanted to stay over all weekend?" Sid was surprised.

"Well only if it's okay, I mean, it's your place, you can kick me out whenever really, aha…" Andy tried to laugh the tension away.

"Eh, so _that's_ why you're cleaning, so it doesn't kill _you_ not _me_." Sid deadpanned. Andy cowered a little and rinsed off the fork.

"Fine, but where do you want to sleep? There's the floor, or couch, cuz I don't want to give up my bed."

"The couch would be alright, but can we, you know, clean it first? It more than kind of scares me, to be honest." Another brave laugh.

"Yeah, 'kay, you're lucky I have a vacuum somewhere here." Sid shrugged and went to a narrow hallway closet, pulling out a vacuum and accidentally knocking down a broom, mop, and a few other thudding objects onto the floor. "Gr-dmmit" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Andy wiped his hands off on the apron he'd donned and went over to take the vacuum from Sid.

"I'll clean the couch to my heart's content, so can you get clean sheets and a blanket?"

Sid and Andy's eyes met, in a diagonal incline and decline of their faces. Sid felt strangely aware of Andy's shortness.

"Sure." Sid grunted, taken aback by his sudden height difference revelation. He went to the closet in his bedroom to look for bedclothes and heard the vacuum turn on and what sounded like sand and debris getting sucked up into the tubing and ricocheting all the way down into the filter chamber. He felt embarrassed that Andy found everything to be so disgusting that he had to go around cleaning up like Mary Poppins or some homemaking Disney princess. He suddenly remembered when his younger sister Hanna had forced him to go see _Princess and the Frog_ with her one Christmas, and cringed, although he probably could bet Andy saw it willingly with his younger sister. She'd only been a baby when they moved away, so he couldn't help but wonder how she'd turned out. Then he felt depressed because here he was, almost 20 and a good for nothing garbage man, and Andy an 18 year old freshman in college. It was an embarrassing flow of emotions, so he repressed them and found the extra clean set of bed sheets and coolly took them to the living room.

He literally stopped in his tracks to see a ton of junk shoved to one side of the room and the rest really clean looking and even clean feeling.

"Haha, it's like shoving everything under your bed but I think this works." Andy said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He looked up at Sid proudly.

"Here ya go." Sid held up the sheets.

"Ah, thanks." Andy had already figured out that the couch was a normal couch, not one that folded out into a bed or anything, much to his disappointment, when he'd vacuumed the cushions and in-between the cracks.

"Actually, I think this is good enough for now, although I'm worried about your bathroom." Andy plopped down onto the couch, setting the sheets on an arm.

"Oh, generally it's the cleanest part of my apartment…" Sid trailed off.

"Hmm, well I'll see later." Andy leaned his head back and rubbed his temple tiredly. "I can't believe how tired I am, it's only 6."

"Hah, fatass." Sid teased. "What do you want for dinner? I got frozen pizza, hotpockets, cereal, beer, some milk, and bacon."

"Augh, you sound like a caveman. Haha. Could we make like, BLTs?"

"If you wanna go buy lettuce and tomatoes then okay."

"Ugh, no…not really…." Andy grimaced and looked towards the pile of junk he'd formed. He could hardly believe that he was in Sid's apartment of all places. They'd only happened to meet when Andy was taking out the trash late while visiting home from college. It had taken them a minute to figure out why each other had seemed so familiar but Sid's skull T-shirt in the end was what informed Andy. Sid had embarrassedly accepted Andy's re-introduction and invited him to a party later that week.

That had been just last month, and yesterday Sid invited Andy to hang out. Andy felt that he'd been too eager to say yes, and now here he sat, on Sid's grody couch having just cleaned his kitchen and living room to some extent.

_Oh my gosh I must seem like SUCH a LOSER!_ He yelled in his mind. Then he felt Sid sit down next to him and turn on the TV.

"I need to return this tomorrow so I'm going to watch it now okay?" Sid nonchalantly said, not really asking for Andy's permission.

"Oh, what is it?" Andy half hoped for _Inception_, he hadn't seen it yet, pathetically enough.

"Porn." Sid mumbled, definitely avoiding any eye contact, but catching Andy's jaw go slack in shock anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sat uncomfortably idle and dumbfounded as Sid's television screen flickered to a DVD menu. The title, "Curious Neko-chan and the Big Bad Wolf" glared at him in a garish purple font, with "play" and "language" options underneath.

Trying to figure out what to do-run away? get his laptop out instead? ask Sid to turn it off and watch it later after all? actually watch it? - he noticed the sun had set outside. To buy some time he went to close the blinds (he had years of training to close the blinds when it got to be evening, thanks to the one year in middle school when some girl had stalked him), and pretended to have some trouble.

"Hey, where's the stick turning thing?"

"…On the right. This is the third floor though, we don't need to close them."

"Well, I just…" Andy didn't finish answering and went ahead and closed the blinds. Sounds of a city escaped from the T.V. Andy stayed facing the window and confessed to Sid,

"I haven't watched porn before…" It was soft and slurred, lamely falling out of his mouth. He wished it could have been a confident 'Dude, I don't watch porn,' instead, garnering himself some respect even. Maybe. He wasn't quite sure of Sid's morals.

In any case, Sid shifted his gaze from the screen to Andy's shoulders and an awkward silence followed. After a heart pounding minute, Sid guffawed.

"What, do you want me to talk you through it or something?" He asked in an incredulous bully-like fashion. He hadn't known that Andy was THAT pure and innocent. Dang, getting him horny was going to be tougher than he'd hoped. Wait, did he seriously just think that? He wanted to be cool in Andy's eyes, and definitely wouldn't be opposed to some fooling around with him, sure, but what the hell?

In the same split-second, Andy was desperately trying to be cool with Sid yet maintain his sense of morality. He admitted to himself that the entire time he'd been cleaning Sid's apartment he had kept looking at Sid because he wanted to see some kind of approval from Sid, but- _OH GAWD I AM SUCH A FAG FOR CLEANING HIS HOUSE._ Andy almost gasped.

Then there was a slight rustling and a tug on the collar of his shirt. Sid stood up and gently dragged Andy to the couch and pinned his shoulders.

"Close your eyes if you want to, but I know you'll end up liking it." He'd decided _What the hell?_ and thought it'd be a fun rite of passage of sorts for Andy, as directed by him. _Better than a beer bong, he wouldn't survive something like that._ He released Andy and sat back down and resumed the film. A city emerged from blackness. On top of a skyscraper was a busty young woman in a skimpy Red Riding Hood super hero type of costume with white cat ears and huge sparkling pink eyes-

"A….a CARTOON?" Andy's voice cracked.

"Well, anime…" Sid's voice croaked in reply, "it's called hentai actually."

In a corner of his brain, Andy's "devil on the shoulder" rationalized that since it wasn't real people it was in a way, not as bad as regular porn. He got so caught up in the impossible anatomy of the anime girl that he didn't hear his "angel on the shoulder" say that porn was porn no matter the medium at all. In a matter of minutes, Andy felt pressure in his boxer briefs and was breathing a bit more deeply than normal. Several minutes after that, he was very horny, and accidentally looked over at Sid and found him slowly stroking the jeans of his own hard-on. Andy audibly gulped.

Sid almost jumped, but instead saw out of the corner of his eye how Andy was timidly trying to adjust his crotch. Andy's blushing face was too funny, and quickly transitioned into an erotic, aroused face in Sid's imagination. _Shi-_ he felt his cock throb a little harder at the thought of a naked, horny Andy. His own "devil on the shoulder" prompted him to go ahead and start masturbating right in front of Andy, at least to make him more hot and bothered. As a Japanese voice started saying something gruffly to the main girl, Sid tried to quietly unbutton and unzip himself.

Andy's eyes bulged as he heard the zipper of Sid's pants go down. He wondered if all guys who watched porn with another guy masturbated in front of each other. To be honest, he'd run away to the campus library when his roommates got to watching porn in their shared bedrooms. It wasn't anything you could ask through text either. _Hey, Gary, is it okay to jerk off when you watch a porn with a friend?_ It made him mentally shudder just to think of asking anyone he knew at Uni about it. He wasn't going to ask Sid either, that would be too uncool, except _CRAP_.

"Hey, I'm gonna, yeah. I don't mind if you do too." Sid said rather throatily.

_HE JUST FREAKING READ MY MIND OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP AND THERE'S HIS DICK OHHH._ Andy mentally hyperventilated, thus losing a good portion of his reasoning, and conspicuously looked at Sid when he heard his pants unzip. He wasn't sure how exactly to jerk off in such a situation. Did Sid masturbate with his other buddies when watching porn? Personally, when alone, he'd do it completely naked in the shower or in his bed. If he had a shirt on, it'd be scrunched up to reveal his navel and nipples. On a couch with a friend, he clearly would not, should not, could not go that far, but, was it allowed to take one's penis out all the way of one's pants? The balls included? He tried to spy on Sid for a clue, but his face, reddened by lust and embarrassment attracted Sid's attention.

"I told you it was good." Sid panted slightly, right hand working his second head, the left hand holding the base of his shaft.

"Mff…" Andy bit his lip, being in an extremely awkward conundrum. Amazingly, his "angel on the shoulder" hit him with what felt like a bolt of lightning, prompting him to jump off the couch and declare in an obviously agitated, nervous, squeaky voice,

"I'm going to get some sandwiches for dinner!"

Sid snapped out of an aroused daze (although his hand didn't) and asked simply,

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Subway's real quick. Y-you don't need to pause the movie or anything."

Andy could hide neither his blush nor his erection, not to mention this transparent evasion. The instant Sid arched an eyebrow, Andy's ears reddened, and Sid knew for certain he'd lied before when he told Andy he didn't want him in his bed. His mind raced: _Well, really I meant I didn't want to sleep on the floor but shit you're so hot I want to dominate you in my bed and dammit can we at least grind against each other before you go? _

Then the unthinkable happened. Sid tried to keep up his older and cooler image by telling Andy his order but…

"Get me a chicken teriyakih-nhhhh!"

Andy watched in horny terror as Sid jizzed in the middle of the unremarkable sentence. It was horrifically awkward, he was looking straight at Sid's quivering sideways sex face and the bit of cum on his cheek from the initial spurt. _THAT MOAN…!_ Andy's erection pleaded for escape and his chest and nipples seemed to ache.

The ensuing moment was thick with pheromones and embarrassment. Two young men stared at each other paralyzed over what had just occurred, what was running through their memories and imaginations right now, and how to deal with it all. From the amount of conversation they'd shared since their reunion last month, they both knew the other was never popular in middle or high school, and never had any real relationships to speak of.

Sid was sure of Andy's virginity. As he stared up at the freshman, his mouth open in shock and the drops of cum on his face getting cold, he once again felt a stirring height difference. Andy was standing up, a few steps closer and he'd be looming over him. He could just bend down and kiss Sid, reach over and gently stroke his not-quite-limp-dick, and then Sid could grapple Andy's waist and haul him over the couch and…_Wait-a-second what comes after that?_

A wave of heat flashed over Andy, but failed to warm his feet enough to move them from where they were frozen in place. He desperately wanted to run out of the apartment, get the sandwiches, and act like this whole afternoon and evening had never happened. At the same time, he'd never been so horny before, turned on even. The desperation to do something about it overrode the need to go get sandwiches.

Surely, it was by some dark and sinful power that he finally broke the silence.

"…Sid…can you *gulp* teach me?"

Sid's breath hitched in his throat. _How far does he mean? Hands on? With ourselves? Jerking off or full on sex? Oh hell he can't have never touched himself before! Shiiiiit!_

"Teach you what?" He went for a blunt approach. Sort of dominant right? To make the other spell out what they want you to do to them?

"Erm…s-sex…" Andy lowered his gaze to the floor, although he could clearly see his growing arousal. "Since, well, I don't have a girlfriend, and hookers aren't an option…uhh…"

Sid quickly stood up and made a swift trip to the bathroom to wash his hands. Andy stayed in place behind the couch trembling. Then he felt Sid come up close behind him and hug him.

"You want to be sex friends?" Sid did his best to sound older and more experienced, sexier. His voice didn't rumble like he would have liked but he did pretty good at a low and seductive whisper. Remarkably, he felt Andy melt into his arms and stop shuddering out of fear. Still a little unsure of how gay sex was supposed to be, Sid figured it had to be anal, and that they'd probably need a lot of lube. The foreplay though….

Andy sensed Sid's hesitation.

"We don't have to," he sounded dejected.

"No, that's not-to be honest I've wanted to mess around with you since this afternoon, I just…don't know how…. Wait." Back in the parts of his brain where he stored stuff he didn't want to remember, Sid recovered a slightly traumatic experience two years ago involving his sister Hannah. _SHE WAS WATCHING GAY ANIME PORN ON YOUTUBE._ He told Andy, who sprung back to life and dove for his backpack and rummaged for his laptop. In no time he was on Google and searched for "gay anime porn" which lead to "yaoi" on Wikipedia. He skimmed through the information at an astonishing pace, and clicked the "list of yaoi anime" link. _Augh, Japanese, I have no idea what these are! _He rolled his eyes and opened up a tab for Youtube and typed in "Sensitive Pornograph" and got a few results. Several said "AMV" and were only around 3 minutes long so that couldn't be it. The only one that looked like it could be part of a porn movie was 8 minutes long, said "part 1/3" and "Sub Ita." He looked at Sid, who had more experience with anime, but was only given a shrug, so he clicked on it.

Sid and Andy's cocks jumped at the sudden and immediate sex scene, right after just one sentence was uttered by a narrator. They wouldn't admit it for a while, but Sid gasped and Andy yelled in shock. Later they'd criticize the sound effects but for now, their first time through, their rational brains got fried and crocodilian took over.

Eight minutes later, they ignored the rest of the episode and Sid grabbed Andy's forearm. They nodded to each other and practically ran to Sid's bedroom.


End file.
